Michaela Ai
"Ai will protect everything she loved!" Michaela Ai (未カエラ 藍) is one of Greenville Academy students. She known as Ai and also a famous pupetteer. Appearance Ai appears as a young girl with 145 cm height, indigo colour eyes, and pale skins. She usually wears a white-dress, and loose her hair or sometimes she add a ribbon on her hair. Personality Ai has cheerful personality with dare-devil side (Think she is a tarzan). Like when she try to help a drown puppy, and shouted: "ILL GET YOU LITTLE BUDDY" She also has childish and selfish personality. When Akashi doesn't want accompany her, she cry and rolling around until Akashi accompany her. Even tho, when it comes to new person, Ai become shy and awkward. History Ai used to be live in an Orphanage. Her parents died in accident, the reason they're used to be a human shield for protecting Ai. In her Orphanage Ai always alone, everyone tried to get along with her, but Ai avoiding them for unknown reason. But, there's one boy, his name is Sengoku Akashi. He never give up to try get along with Ai. And, they're became friends. Akashi and Ai bond was strong, they're love and care each other. But, on that Day, Rich family Nurture Akashi as their child. And, Akashi promise Ai to come back again and make Ai become his bride. Unfortunately, The day after Akashi left, The orphanage was burnt. But, Ai manage to escape. Some organization took Ai and force her to become their experiment subject. The experiment makes Ai forgot about everything, and also make her as a good fighter with Puppet control ability. Abilities Puppet Control: Before Ai knew, she has a great talent in puppetry art. Which it makes her easily learning about the art of puppetry. Even at the young age, Ai can control 5 puppets simultaneously, in exchange she can loss her stamina in short time. Currently learing The Legend of Puppetry Art: Control living creatures as a puppet. Daisy: Daisy was her first pupppet. Daisy appears as a doll with blonde long hairstyle and a ribbon on top of her head, and wore a classic white dress. Daisy contains with deathly poisons and her eyes can read enemy's movement. Not just that, Daisy also use a weapon which is a few throw-knife that placed under beneath her dress. John: '' John appears as a adult man with black hair, wears black cloath, and also yellow-rabbit mask. John oftenly used as a shield. Ai rarely use John. John ability also still unknown, it should be known John is still under construction. '''Inteligence: ' It should be known, Ai is extremely genius, she can learning the art of puppetry in short time, and made a poison with complex methods, as her master said: "Ai poison is a poison that make people hallucinate about something that they hate and scared of". But, even so Ai still can't understand how to control a living creatures. Trivia *Ai favorite food is cheescake *Ai hates dubstep music, she said it makes her head feels dizzy *Ai can't swim *She bad at Any sports *Her favorite color is white *Due to her condition as a puppet, her hair can change colours *Ai can't cook *She adore Daisy and John as her parents, and without she know Daisy and John were her actual parents *In case of Emegercy, Ai always bring her knife to fight Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Female